


The Ballad of Two Men

by castleofbooks



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Zen and Jumin trying to steal MC from each other, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Jealousy, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleofbooks/pseuds/castleofbooks
Summary: MC had joined the RFA only to find that she had slowly and unequivocally fallen for one of their most treasured members. But she had a secret. She also had fallen for the boy with an overt obsession with his cat.  After being poisoned during their latest party, MC starts to realize how lucky she is to have these two men at her side, but how is she supposed to tell them how undeniably in love she is with them both?
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Ballad of Two Men

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, so please, keep checking back for updates!

It had been a momentous year for you and the RFA, one that you would never forget. You were hosting your next party, it was bigger than the last. Everything was going smoothly until an unexpected twist of events turns everything from a night of fun to an inescapable nightmare.  
  
RFA was hosting yet another grand and arduous party, new faces sprawling across the lavish ballroom that was trimmed with shimmering flecks of gold and red decor. You had just finished greeting each guest that seemingly waltzed in, carrying an air of grandeur with them. Taking a deep breath you leaned yourself against the nearest pillar that towered in a shimmering marble, the light-catching it’s every ridge throwing tiny fractals in the air. Your eyes glazed over the magnificent party, there was a soft hum to the air, guests chatting, glasses softly being tapped and the luring noise of the piano that washed over the room with a sort of tranquillity.

Your mind started to slip as your eyes fell heavily, your sudden surroundings blurring into a colorful haze. A warm hand gently hovering above your lower back snapped you back to reality. You shook your head, a bit of nausea settling in your stomach. You collapsed yourself back into the hand that was holding you ever so steadily, letting out a soft laugh. “I’m sorry, I’m just a bit…” your voice trailed off as you focused on the heat that was pooling up on your spine.

“A bit?” said the stranger. His voice was deep but warm. You knew it all too well. The second the words left his lips you pulled yourself away from the man, straightening yourself up.  
  
“Jumin… I’m sorry. That was, I didn’t mean to….” your voice was weak, you felt the heat rise to your cheeks as you kept your head held down.

“Are you okay, MC?” the warmth in his voice soothing every nerve in your body. “Yeah… I’m fine. I promise.” You lied through your teeth. You were far from fine. “H-Have you seen Zen?” you asked, a tinge of regret lingering.

You wanted to hide from the embarrassment. But you needed to see him. It had only been a few months since you slowly started falling for the dashing man in white. His ruby red eyes melting every fibre in your body each time you met. The gentle demeanour that enveloped him, the undeniable pull he caused you to feel. You couldn’t explain it, but you loved Zen, but you also, and in a terrible turn of events, loved Jumin.

Your body ached every time you thought about the two of them, something sharp and unnerving ravishing every inch of your skin. You hated yourself for it. You loved the two of them more than you cared to admit, but you did everything in your power to hold back. You couldn’t hurt them, not like this.

Jumin stepped closer, his left hand slowly gliding to your wrist. The touch made you shiver, sending a small current throughout your body. His thumb delicately rubbed circles into your velvet skin. “I have. I don’t know what’s going on, MC, but I hope you know you can tell me anything. I’m your friend…” there was a hint of sadness to his voice. “I’ll go get him, stay here.” And with that, his gentle touch was gone.  
  
You felt your heart swell, you could tell Jumin was hurt and it was of your own doing. You couldn’t help but try and please both of them, their errant and petty arguments they held in the chatrooms frustrated you and you wanted nothing more than to see their tumultuous battle end.

Your stomach lurched again, reminding you of where you were. You stepped back into the pillar and groaned softly. Your head was spinning, and your vision started to blur again, the same strong feeling plaguing your body. You pushed yourself away from the pillar which was bathed in a warm glow of lights. Your legs were burning, the heels on your feet suddenly throbbing. The concurring stinging leaving you even more weak than before. You slip off your heels feeling the cold tile dance under your feet, cooling them as you tried to find a haven of darkness.

The knots in your stomach getting tighter with each second. “hnng…” you groaned, both your hands suddenly clenching at your body. Your mind still spinning. You had no idea what was happening. As your eyes glossed over the dark hall before you, you felt a sudden rush of nauseous hit you like a freight train causing your legs to go numb. “What the-“ you breathed out before collapsing to the floor.

You couldn’t entirely make out what was happening but there was a loud noise and footsteps following instantly. Your eyes tried to focus but your dizzied state wouldn’t let you. “MC? Babe, are you okay? MC!” was all you could hear before everything went dark.  
  


* * *

  
Your eyes were heavy once again, and your mind felt numb. There was a soft pinging noise radiating around you, you could hear heavy breathing and the soft patter of footsteps. You slowly forced your eyes open, an influx of light berating your corneas sending a sharp pain over your head. You groaned, still unaware of where you were. “MC?” the soft words barely audible broke the near silence. The voice was distant, it felt detached. You knew the tone that riddled his tongue as the words rolled off in a hazy manner.

You took a deep breath before slowly opening your eyes again, the light softly poking through this time. You let them adjust to your new surroundings, your eyebrows furrowed at the sight. “Zen… Jumin…” you said, the pain in your head still swirling about. Your eyes were filled with tears, threatening to escape it’s confined threshold. You quickly swiped it away before letting your gaze fall softly on Zen. The worry that placated his face made you hurt, and it frustrated you that you didn’t understand what was happening.

You leaned back against the pillows, hoping the soft caress would ease the dull ache. “MC…” you could hear a choked back whine as Zen leaned closer into the bed, his hand resting gently on top of yours. “Babe… we thought… we didn’t know what to do.You went cold. Jumin said you were fine… but… you…” Zen’s eyes glistened with fresh tears, one breaking free and slowly cascading down his cheek.

Jumin was on the other side of you, his hand also on yours. You felt a sense of warmth wash over you. You let your eyes fall softly on Jumin’s and then over to Zen who held a soft smile. You gently squeezed both of their hands. “I-I don’t know…. what happened. But… thank you. Both of you…. you both mean the world to me…” your chest tightened as you spoke, you felt your breath hitch and a sudden cough rushed through your lungs. Both Zen and Jumin instantly grabbing hold of you, their hands caressing your back, as they held you still.  
  
Both men laid you back down softly after your breathing returned to normal, however, your chest felt tight, and your eyes widened when you noticed a blue sort of coloring apparent on your hand. The acidity lingered in your throat, the aftertaste was bitter and it made you shiver. “MC?” Jumin asked watching as she stared intently at her hand. “Do you remember… anything?” He said as he grabbed a cloth from his pocket, wiping the residue off of your hand. MC softly shook her head. “I don’t… I- wait.” Zen shifted closer to you, his hand gently holding yours. Jumin’s face offered a soft smile as they waited for you to speak.

You couldn’t remember how, or why. You can’t call it to mind, but there was something that was intruding your thoughts. You closed your eyes for a moment trying to recall tonight’s events.  
  
 _You had left with Zen just before six, it took you guys only a short amount of time to reach the party venue. He had left you in the front hall to prepare to greet the incoming party guests while he stepped aside to go find the other RFA members. While you were checking your planner and rereading over small details a figure had suddenly appeared in front of you. The room was empty, but you could hear soft chatter coming from just beyond the doors. You tried to scream but it happened as fast as it ended. The stranger had quickly placed something over your face, the intoxicating fumes travelling into your nose causing your body to go weak. Your mouth forcefully pried open and a cold liquid being poured down, your throat being grabbed to help you swallow. The instant pain it brought you causing you to collapse to the ground, insides screaming. The fire that engulfed your body stung and your eyes felt heavy. You couldn’t call out to anyone, couldn’t move. Moments later everything faded to black._  
  
 _You found yourself waking up with a throbbing pain in your head. You had no memory of how you got on the floor. You quickly pulled yourself up, feeling a lightheaded as if you were floating instead of standing. You reached for your planner and shook off the confused feeling, you didn’t think too much of it. You looked down at your wrist to check the time, it was nearly seven and the guests would be arriving soon._  
  
  


* * *


End file.
